Astral
by Delphine Pryde
Summary: Sudden hit by a car, two real world sisters end up in the DBZ universe. The oldest, Angel, has a tail is she a saiyan? Than why is it white? R&R, please.
1. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: Okay, this is my first try at writing a DBZ fan fic so don't expect it to be the greatest thing ever written. It has been a while since I've seen the beginning episodes so don't expect every thing to be exactly like the show. 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, I'm just writing this for fun. Now that all of that boring stuffs out of the way on to the story!

By: Delphine

Dragon Ball Z: Astral

Chapter One: Training Camp Begins!

Darkness, and in the darkness could be heard two voices.

"Autumn, give me back my book!"

"Got to catch me first, Angel!"

Rapid footsteps could be heard. "I've got you now, brat!"

"Let go!"

"Not until you give me my book back!"

"Here, it's a stupid book anyway."

The sound of a speeding car is heard. "Oh, God, it's a car! Run, Autumn!"

"I'm too scared!"

The screeching brakes let out a horrendous sound and the horn blares. Then there is nothing.

_Where am I? _"Angel"

_Angel, is that who I am? _"Help him."

_Who? Help whom? I don't understand. _"Fight, Astra Saiyan."

_Fight? Fight whom? I still don't understand…_

The first thing she realized was just how cold she was, cold and wet. Angel Lockheart slowly opened her eyes. _What happened? I remember chasing Autumn in front of that speeding car. Autumn! _She looked around searchingly. She was on a beach. _How did I get here? Why does everything look so strange?_ Everything was the right color; the water blue, the sand well sand colored, the grass green, the sky blue. _Wait that's it! Everything is exactly what they're supposed to be…in a cartoon. _As she looked at her hands Angel saw they were the same way. Pale peach with lines very distinctive from the scenery. Even her nails were perfect, not uneven and dirty. If she had a mirror Angel would have seen her hair was white with a starburst of purple reaching down to the bottom of the knee long hair and her eyes were anime like purple. She was dressed in her wet blue jeans and white sleeveless shirt.

Spotting a familiar curly blond hair little girl dressed in white jeans and a pink shirt lying not far from her Angel slowly started to walk. All of a sudden she lost her balance and fell down. "Oww," she said out loud. Spotting something out of the corner of her eye Angel turned her head. She came face to face with a white furred tail, her white furred tail. _Since when do I have a tail! _She pinched herself to assure she was awake and received pain for her trouble. "Well, it's not a dream," she told herself.

After practicing to balance with her newly acquired tail Angel was able to walk as well as she ever could. Finally, she made it to the sleeping Autumn. Angel shook her sister gently. "Five more minutes," mumbled Autumn.

"Get up!" yelled Angel.

"Oh all right!" grumbled Autumn, sitting up. She rubbed the sleepiness from her blue eyes. It was then that the little girl finally became aware of her surroundings. "Hey this isn't our home!"

Angel rolled her eyes. "Believe me that's the least of our problems."

Tilting her head, Autumn asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, just look at me!" Angel said, "I'm animated and I have a tail!"

Autumn blinked as if she was just noticing it. "Whoa, since when do you have a tail?" she asked.

Angel fell to the ground in disbelief at the ditzy remark. "Why did you fall down, Angel?" Autumn asked her sister.

Righting herself, Angel said, "Never mind that, we have to find out where we are."

Autumn nodded. "I think we should follow that road over there," she said, pointing away from the beach.

"Okay then, let's go," said Angel, as she started walking.

Eventually the road came to end, so the sisters continued walking on a path that went through a forest. They had been walking for what seemed like hours. Autumn was covered in sweat and clearly exhausted. She voiced her condition quite loudly to the perfectly refreshed Angel. "How can you not be tired after all this walking?" she asked.

Shrugging, Angel said, "I don't know. I'm just not."

It was another ten minutes when Angel said, "I think I seem someone up ahead."

Almost in sync the sisters started sprint after the figure. Angel could see that it was a boy with wild black hair, about Autumn's age, wearing an orange outfit. "I…think…I… recognize… him," said Autumn, panting in her exhaustion, "that's… Gohan… from… Dragonball Z."

"So we're in the Dragonball world then," concluded Angel.

Gohan was almost home when he noticed the two girls running behind him as the smallest called out, "Wait up!"

Not sensing any danger he stopped and waited for them to come. The taller of the two reached him first. At first she appeared to be an ordinary teenager, granted a very attractive and beautiful teenager, but still normal. The he noticed the white fur tail wrapped around her waist. _Another saiyan! _Filled with fear, the half-saiyan boy backed a step. The pearl-haired saiyan girl noticed this movement for she said in a gentle voice, "I not going to hurt you."

Not knowing why, Gohan believed her. "I'm Angel and this is my sister Autumn," she told him.

The manners his mother Chichi had pounded into him during his younger years came out as he introduced himself; "I'm Gohan Son."

The saiyan girl, Angel, gave him a soft smile that did not appear at all threatening. "I know," she said, softly, before, she began explaining to him who she was.

Gohan listened in astonishment as he heard of a place where dinosaurs were extinct, there were no capsules, and he and everyone else were just a show. "So I don't exist?" he asked horrified.

"You look pretty real to me," spoke up Autumn, as she caught up with her sister.

He blushed at her comment. Scratching the back of her head in a way that reminded Gohan of his father, Goku, Angel said, "Well, I guess this is just a parallel word that resembles the show, or something like that." She gave an awkward laugh that once again reminded him of Goku whenever he was being reprimanded by Chichi.

Suddenly an idea struck the young boy. _If daddy is so powerful because he's saiyan then maybe this girl could be powerful to if she was trained._ "If that's so then it means the future isn't necessarily set right?"

"I guess."

"Then maybe you could help."

She gave him a confused look. "Help, help with what?"

"The saiyans. Look if that tail you have means your saiyan then you should be a powerful fighter if you get trained right? So why don't you train with me and help defend the planet. I'm sure Piccolo wouldn't mind training you if you would help."

A thoughtful look came on her face, "Maybe…" Winking and smiling at she said, "Why the hell not?"

"Hey what about me?" protested Autumn.  
"There is no way I'm going to let you fight," Angel said right away.

"Why not?" the little human girl whined.

"Because you're human," spoke up Gohan.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Standing in front of her sister, the saiyan said, "Autumn, even though we both look animated and I've become a saiyan, you have not." Taking her sister hand with her own, she continued, "You're still a girl, a human girl with no special power. You could get hurt."

Autumn bit her lip while she thought about what her sister had said. "I guess you're right, but I don't want to be left out."

Smiling, Angel said, "I'll find some way for you to help out."

_Well now that I've got her thinking rationally, what to do with her? I need some place safe to leave her, but where?_ The first place to come to mind was to leave Autumn with Gohan's mother. _But then Chichi would not allow Gohan to be trained. Where else? _A blue-haired woman popped into Angel's head. _Bulma! That's it, Autumn can stay with the Briefs._

"Gohan," called Angel, bringing the black-haired boy's attention back to her. "Do you think maybe she could stay at with Bulma?"

He paused for a moment to think before he answered. "I don't see why not, the question is how will we get there?"

"Leave that to me," spoke up a menacing voice suddenly.

"Mr. Piccolo!" cried out Gohan.

Angel gasped as she caught sight of the floating green namek. _Wow, he's even more intimidating in real life. _"You heard everything we said?" she asked.

Giving her a small smirk, he said, "These ears aren't just for looks you know."

_What an asshole! Man, if I said some thing like that to my mother she'd have slapped me silly. _She snorted in response, giving a holier than thou like stance. "No shit, Sherlock," she muttered.

He chuckled a little, "A smart-ass, huh?"

"What!" Angel screeched. She shook her fist at him and shouted, "You come down here and say that!"

"I don't think so," he said, sounding not the least bit fazed. "I didn't come here to fight with you, just train to fight others. So are you going to cooperate or not?" he asked.

Shrugging down what had apparently been her new saiyan temper, she said, "Whatever."

It didn't take long to get to the Capsule Corporation once Gohan and Angel were taught to fly. Gohan took to flying like a bird, Angel was more difficult. "You better not drop me!" she screamed into Piccolo's sensitive ears.

He winced a little. "Shut up, girl, this is the only way you'll learn," he said roughly.

This high up in the air, Angel's fear had over taken her. "Put me down!" she cried out in fright.

"What ever you say," he told her, before releasing her shaking form.

She started to scream as she began to fall. _Oh my God, I'm going to die! _"I'm not going to catch you, so you better stop yourself," came Piccolo's voice.

_Stop myself? How? _An epiphany hit her as instinct took over and she stopped falling. _I'm flying! It's so easy! _She laughed a little at how big of a deal she had made out of such a simple thing.

"Of course, we'll take her," said Mrs. Briefs, Bulma's mother.

The blond-haired woman had immediately taken a liking to the little girl as her motherly instincts reacted to the girl's apparent despair. "Thank you for looking after my sister," said Angel politely.

"It's no problem," spoke up Bulma.

Giving Autumn a hug, Angel said, "Take care."

"You too," sniffled Autumn.

Angel waved as she joined Gohan and Piccolo in the air, before they left to train.

"What a sweet girl she was!" exclaimed Mrs. Briefs.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: See chapter1

Author's Note: I'm not good at fighting scenes so please forgive me if they're not too good.

DragonBall Z: Astral

Chapter Two: Monkey Business

By: Delphine

The white-tailed saiyan Angel winced as she saw Gohan thrown straight into a rock formation. "You better learn how to defend yourself better," barked their teacher, Piccolo before he fired a ki blast at the black-haired boy.

_Ow, that's going to leave a bruise. _Gohan surprised both Angel and Piccolo by jumping out of the blast's way. Giving his teacher a challenging look, Gohan went into a ready stance. "Rest kid," Piccolo said, "It's the girl's turn to get the stuffing beat out of."

"Just which girl are you talking about, it couldn't be me," Angel taunted.

The green man smirked. "So you say."

Both went into stances in preparation for the spar. Angel, aware of her teacher's tendency to attack first, went into a defensive stance. It was a good thing too, for Piccolo, with a burst of his ki, launched at her, throwing a punch that she promptly blocked. He then launched into a series of punches far faster then the normal human eye could follow. The purple and white-haired saiyan blocked the first couple, but as he picked up speed they began to get through her defenses. The first punch that got through landed on her right shoulder, the second next to her solar-plex, and the last hit her right on the chin which sent her into the same formation Gohan had just gotten acquainted with.

Gohan winced, knowing exactly how much that hurt. Angel stood up unharmed except for a few bruises where Piccolo had hit her. Her clothes on the other hand where another story, the jeans and white shirt she had been wearing were so shredded that it barely covered her appropriately. "Look at what you did, jerk!"

Piccolo snorted, "You got to expect for your clothes to get a little ruffed up."

"A little! These belong in a rag pile and they happen to be the only clothes I have!"

Getting sick of her complaining, Piccolo agreed to endow her with some clothes that could handle the training. At first he had wanted to give her an orange uniform similar to Gohan's, but she had other plans. Angel wanted a Saiyan battle uniform, which she described to Piccolo with enough detail for him to create it.

Grinning, Angel posed in front of her reflection in a lake. She nodded satisfied of the feel of her battle uniform. The main body of the suit, which clung to her like spandex, was a golden yellow and covered her from her ankles to her wrists to just an inch or two below her neck. She wore weighted white armor with indigo padding and straps over the body suit. White boot with indigo tips covered her feet and white gloves protected her hands. "Looking good, Angel," she told herself.

"If you are finished fawning over yourself, let's get back to training," muttered Piccolo.

Wrapping her white furred tail safely around her waist, she responded, "Whatever you want."

"Females…" he grumbled under his breath.

With the hunger only a saiyan could have, Angel consumed her meal. Beside her Gohan was doing the same. She had found that in order for her to use that great Saiyan strength of hers, she needed to consume lots of food. "Angel, where's Piccolo?" Gohan asked, pausing in the middle of a bite.

She shrugged, Angel had noticed their teacher's absence but hadn't thought anything of it. "He's probably getting some extra training," guessed Angel.

The little boy excepted this answer, for it seemed to fit Piccolo's character. Now that they where alone, it seemed a good time to ask her something that had been bothering him. "Why do you and Piccolo hate each other? I mean I think you're both nice so why don't you get along."

"I don't hate Piccolo," she said softly.

"Then why do you always get into arguments with him?"

She sighed and set down her piece of fruit. _How to explain this to a kid?_ "Gohan, I'm not sure how to say this…I guess it's just a grown up thing. We sometimes hide our feelings to protect ourselves."

"Why?"

"Well…Piccolo has spent most of his life as a fighter, and to a fighter emotions can sometimes be considered a weakness."

"I don't think emotions are a weakness."

"Neither do I, but he does. You've begun to change his mind though."

He grinned. "Me?"

"Yea, you've opened his heart kid."

Gohan gave her a thoughtful look. "Why then do you hide your feelings?"

Angel gave a sad, lonely look. "I don't want to get close to anyone and them lose them."

With a troubled look on his face, he said, "You fear to have friends because you're afraid they'll go away and you'll be lonely, but if you don't allow yourself to make friends won't you be just as lonely?"

_He's right, I shouldn't let myself be lonely because I fear rejection. _"You're right, I'll try to be more open."

He smiled that traditional Son grin.

Piccolo stalked back into camp not long after sun down. "Where have you been?" Angel asked, curiously.

The Namek didn't answer her question, instead he told her to get ready to leave. "Leave? Where am I going?"

"Kami pulled a couple of strings and you're being allowed to train under King Kai, with Goku," he said, gruffly. It was apparent that he wasn't too happy about the Earth's Guardian taking away one of his students, but he knew King Kai could train her better then he could.

"Wow, Angel gets to see Dad?" asked Gohan excitedly.

"Yea, kid, she gets to him."

Twenty minutes later, Piccolo and she where flying toward Kami's Lookout, Gohan had been left at the campsite. As they passed by Karin's tower, Angel could see the old white cat standing by with his walking stick in hand. _It sure is a long way down. This tower is huge! _"Hi, Karin!" she shouted.

The cat looked at her in surprise as she passed by. As they landed on Lookout, Angel could see the other Z warriors: black-haired Yamucha, bald Krillan, the doll-like Choazu, the bald, three-eyed Tien, and fat Yajirobi, doing their own preparations for the coming Saiyans. Krillan was the first to notice Piccolo and her. "Piccolo!" he cried out in surprise.

At the sound of his name the others stopped whatever they were doing. Silence reined with the coming of the two fighters. Yamucha was the first one to break the silence. "Whoa, who's the babe?" he asked as he stared at the beautiful "angel" in front of him.

A frown crossed her face; it apparently wasn't a wise thing for Yamucha to call her babe. "Babe? You chauvinist pig!" she yelled at him.

"You just know how to impress the ladies don't you?" commented Tien.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"So you brought her as I asked," spoke a wizened voice.

It was then that Angel caught her first glimpse of Kami, an old Namek. He walked towards her, followed by the temple's keeper Mr. Popo. Staring directly into her eyes, he asked, "Are you ready?"

"I…think…so…"

He held out his green hand for her to take. As she grasped his wrinkled hand in her gloved one she turned to Piccolo. _In the anime Piccolo died before Goku made it to the battle, so this may be the last time I see him for a while. _"Bye, Piccolo. Thanks for teaching me," she said softly.

"Take care…Angel," he replied.

He disappeared along with the surroundings of the keep as Kami transported them to King Kai's planet. "So who was she?" she could hear Yamucha ask.

As she first touched the ground of King Kai's planet, Angel fell over by its immense gravity. "Guess I should have warned you, that first steps a dozy," Kami chuckled.

She ignored him as she struggled to stand up under the relentless pressure. As soon as she managed to stand up she was bowled over by someone. Angel landed on her back with the person who hand ran into her on top. A thud was heard as the mallet he had been carrying landed near her head. Black eyes so much like those of Gohan's peered down at her. The spiky black hair and orange uniform confirmed who it was, Goku the father of Gohan. It was then that she noticed where exactly his hands had landed on her chest. Filled with saiyan fury, she stood up, knocking him off and grabbed the heavy mallet at her feet. With the skill as great as that of a certain Akane Tendo, Angel swung it at him, screaming, "Pervert!"

The force of her swing was enough to send Goku into orbit around the tiny planet before coming to a crash landing right in front of a house. "Ahahaha!" chuckled the blue King Kai that had watched the whole thing. "You weren't kidding when you said she was powerful."

Realizing what she had done, Angel dropped the mallet and ran over to check on Goku, not even noticing the gravity anymore. "I'm so sorry!" she said as she helped him out of a body sized crater.

He grinned at her. "That's okay, happens all the time," he said cheerfully.

_With Chi Chi as a wife why am I not surprised? _"I'm Angel," she introduced herself.

"Goku."

Kami nodded to himself as he saw that everything was handled and left. King Kai approached the two Saiyans. "So you want me to train you too?" he asked with a serious expression on his face.

She nodded. "Then…you must first make me laugh."

Goku and she face faulted. "What!"

"You heard me, you have to make me laugh."

_This is ridiculous. _Sighing, Angel thought about which joke she knew would be a good one to use. _Considering this is King Kai, the cornier the better. _She finally decided on a short and corny joke. "When your nose is runny and you think its funny its snot."

Just as she had expected, King Kai was rolling on the ground laughing and snorting. _Could things get any more stupid?_


	3. Please Note

Due to various projects and school I will not be able to finish this story. Any person who wishes to continue said story has my utmost confidence and permission.

Sorry for any inconveniences,

Delphine


End file.
